My turn
by Just Lindsay
Summary: Rose has often wonder why the doctor is the way he is, how he deals with everything. But he's trapped, and what would happen if he was the one left on bad wolf bay. Will she deal with it better? Will she finally know why the doctor is how he is...will he come back?
1. Trading places

Okay so, um, new fic. Not my idea but when I read the original writers piece it was bland, so I made my own. Here's my go at it...

* * *

><p>She watched as he pushed the lever back into place and feared the inevitable. The air current once again grew strong enough to lift her up again, but he couldn't get back to the clamp. He hung on to the lever with all his might and simply could not hold on any longer and his hand slipped. As he was falling Rose yelled to him.<p>

"DOCTOR!" He was caught by a lucky Pete Tyler at the last second then disappeared from her life. And so did all her hope of the moment.

She stood there shocked and void of knowing what to do. She walked up to the wall, shaking and placed her hand on the wall. "Doctor..."she whispered. This couldn't be possible, he always had a plan, always, to save at least his own butt. _I don't know what to do._

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked around his new surroundings.<p>

"No, no NO!" he ran up to the wall and started banging on it. " I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE!SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He screamed sliding down the wall crying. "rose..." he kept repeating.

He suddenly felt something warm in the wall. He pushed up against it for comfort.

* * *

><p>Rose suddenly felt a warmth in the wall and pushed against it. "Don't leave.." she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackie came up to him while he was pressed against the wall. She realized that it wasn't just Rose he lost but the TARDIS and his whole life style. He would have to change and it would hurt. " Come here honey, it's okay we can get her back" Jackie said pulling him from the wall. " I don't want to go"<p>

* * *

><p>The warmth left and she left with it. She felt even more empty if that was possible. She made her way down to the room that bore that TARDIS, taking the elevator, not possessing the will power to make it down that many stairs. Too many bodies on the stairs. She lean against the elevator's wall tears sliding down her face silently, not daring to look at her self in the reflection. She walked into the storage room where the clamps and TARDIS were. She Looked the walls that were completely beaten up. Apparently some the objects had also been through the void, not enough to bring them to the top of the tower, but enough to move them. <em>That must be how we were able to hold on while the cybermen weren't, <em>She thought, knowing that the cybermen and daleks had been in the void way longer than her.

She walked to the corner and saw the TARDIS. She was on her side and half way through the wall. She walked up to it and rubbed the side of her. _Poor girl, gettin' all beat up._

She step in and chuckled at how fast the gravity corrected itself. She lied down on the seat and starred at the console. Then she cried. And cried. And went to her room and got a pillow and walked back to the console room. It felt less alone in the console room. She then preceded to lied down and crying into the pillow.

"I-I can't even say goodbye!" she said to anyone, the TARDIS she guessed. "I love him! I love and I can't help him anymore! He's all alone again! And and...so am I! I don't know what to do!" she shout between sobs.

Then she heard and beeping. It was like an alarm and it came from the monitor. She got up and wiped her tears. She looked at the monitor that flashed red and said. I CAn HeLP PLeasE RepLY- T

"okay then." she said as she typed _is this the tardis? what do i do_

Yes, PREss ThE green ButTon 3rd FROm tHe left On he RIght side.

She pressed the button and the TARDIS demateralized

She heard it stop then she opened the door.

"wow..." There was a beautiful super nova glowing. "Why'd you bring me here?" She wispered.

The screen beeped and she walked over to look at it.

I caN HelP yoU Say gOodbye

"What do I do?!" She said ergently and full of new hope.

JuSt tHink AbOut hiM anD say his name, in a Few minutes, he wILl appear as a hologram.

"Okay..." She said in a shaky voice. " doctor.." She said thinking about him saying run "doctor" this time thinking about the time they danced " Doctor" she said thinking about bad wolf and a kiss she wasn't there for. "Doctor!" She said thinking about the second kiss she wasn't there for. "DOCTOR!" She said, now yelling, crying, and thinking of her doctor.

* * *

><p>The doctor woke up in a sweat, he swore he heard Rose screaming. He looked over at his sonic screwdriver that was glowing and quickly grabed it up. He looked at the readings and laughed with joy to see it was a transmition from the TARDIS. He jumped out of bed and ran up to Jackie's door and knocked a bunch.<p>

" Jackie, Jackie, Jackie wake up I've got a message from Rose!" He yelled.

The door opened and Jackie popped out. "What are you blabbering on about?" She said as Pete came up behind her.

"Rose! She sent a message through the TARDIS we have to go now!" He said very excited.

"Rose?! I thought she stuck there!" Jackie said.

"Well, she can send a message, Oh smart girl! We got to pack right now!" He said running down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" She yelled at him. She turned to Pete. "He doesn't even wait to get dressed, the nutter!"

He reached the end of hall and picked up a phone. Dialing and waiting impatiently, someone picked up.

" Ah, Mickey the idiot! Pack your bags and get over to the Tyler mansion!"

" What why?" He replied.

"Ha ha ROSE!" He said before dropped the phone and ran back to his room.

"What?!" The phone said dropping to the ground.

* * *

><p>They finally grouped together in the living room and the doctor seemed to calm down. "So, Rose, she was able to send a message through the last crack in the universe, we need to go there." He said.<p>

"And where is that?" Mickey asked.

" Um Norway"

"Bloodly Norway?! It's gonna be a long trip..." Jackie said.

* * *

><p>"Is it working? I can't see him.." She said to the darkness. Then, like a mirage, the doctor appeared into the room. And oh god, the doctor's hair was messier than normal. If that was possible. How coat was waving. He must be outside where ever he is.<p>

"Hi" she half giggled half cried.

"Hi,...um touch the red button on the console, you you look like a ghost." She pushed the button.

"Where are you?" She managed to get out.

"Darlig un stranden in Norway"

"dalek?"

"no darlig, it's it's Badwolf bay! It reminds me when I realized those words were following us. I just dismissed it!"he laughed

"Yeah, we were too excited about me saying raxacoricofallapatorius!" They laughed.

"Boy we were wrong..." He said honestly thinking about the kiss.

"Can I touch you?" She said longing to have a hand to hold, already reaching out.

"No, both universes would collapse."

"so" she laughed softly.

"That must take a lot of energy to say goodbye?" He said.

" Ya, I'm hurdling around a supernova, burning up a sun to say goodbye."

"I'm trying to use this universes' torchwood to get back to you, I swear I'm doing everything I can but-"

"no, I know, but I know it's going to take awhile. Where are you staying, with mum?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in the old tyler mansion, and your mother's pregnant! Can you even imagine?! Me and a pregnant Jackie?! I'm not gonna make it!"

Rose laughed, " yeah, yeah just.. Um... Tell her...or maybe him, about me. I just- "

"No, Rose I WILL get back to you, I'm doing everything I can to get-"

"NO,NO I know it's just in case,"

" but just stay save, I don't want you to get hurt" he said in a dark voice.

"no, I'm still gonna save the earth like old times, I'm like your little successor"

" HA, Rose Tyler, defender of the universe"

"I don't even know what to say!" Rose said. They both chuckled. She was crying now. And so was he. " I...I I love you!" She said.

"Quite right. And Rose...if you are going to travel alone now, like stupid, procrastinating me, then you should really know. By god, you need it more than anything else I can give you to travel with, So, Rose Tyler, with all my hearts-"

but she fadded before she got words she so needed.

The doctor fell to his knees, he yelled. Jackie, Mickey, and Pete walked up behind him."oh, sweetheart, did you get to tell her?" Jackie said.

" No" he said curling up on the ground.

* * *

><p>"NO! NO! Let him finish." She said sinking to the ground crying."I need to hear it." She calmed down pulled herself up, and leaned against the railing. "You can do this Tyler." She wispered.<p>

" Who are you!?" a voice came from behind her. Rose turned around to see a ginger woman in a wedding dress. "oh, come on! At of all the times for this shit to happen." Usally Rose didn't cuss, but then again, usally Rose had the doctor and was happy.

"What's this place?!" The ginger said getting angrier.

"Well to be honest it's a sentient time machine that's bigger on the inside and is current hurdling a super nova, so no big deal."

"What?! Are you daft? Or did Naris put you to this? Oh this has Naris written all over it."

"I have no clue who Naris is, just shut up for a sec."

"Shut up?! You abduct me then tell me to shut up?!"

"Listen, I didn't abduct you, I'm sorry I told you to cram it, but ya really didn't catch me at my best moment!" Rose repiled.

"oh, because I was just in the middle of ten-pin bowling." The ginger said with sass.

"okay, so where are we going?" Rose asked.

"The church, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, THE SOLAR SYSTEM!"

" Don't forget this universe..." Rose said.

"IS THAT A CHOICE?!" She asked.

"Well not anymore for my friend! Well when I say friend..."

" That's it, I'm leaving this weird place!" She said about storming out the door.

"WAIT!" Rose screamed.

The ginger opened the door and stopped dead at the sight of a burning super nova. She sat down in shock.

"so um, yeah, wasn't lying. Are you human, right? I mean I kinda guess so because you are from Earth, but are you?"

"That's an option too?"

"uh-yup," she said sitting down with her.

"I hope I don't miss the wedding. Name's Donna by the way."

"Rose and, I did also say time machine. So you are fine, for now."

"How can we breath?"

"She's protecting us." Rose said petting the door frame.

"How can a ship do that?" Donna asked abviously calmed down.

"She's alive, it's complicated, don't worry about it. So!" She said standing up. "To the church?"

"Yeah"

"if I can make it..." She wispered.

"What!?" Donna shouted, hearing her wisper.

"well ya see, this isn't my ship! The original driver couldn't do well either!"

"well get me to the church, or I will slap the "original driver" across the face."

"oh trust me, the next time I see him I'll give him the tyler slap for not getting to the point..." She said looking down.

"OH WHAT? Is he stuck in the space john?! Just call the dumbo up and get me to the church!"

"Donna, I I can't he's... Trapped-anyway-let's-get-you-the-church." She said. Now a she was pressing random buttons thinking _oh dear god just take her to the church so I can just sleep cry and die..._

The TARDIS started moving and then landed. Donna walked out. After a few seconds, she walked back in.

" it's bigger on the inside!"

"yeah I said that already." She said walking outside.

Donna followed her out " yeah well this isn't the church, I'm gonna be late!"

"hey be grateful it's London, it could well have been raxacoricofallapatorius"

"what?! How do you even know it's London, space Barbie?"

" I checked the TARDIS monitor, sorry, you are kinda far away from the church but... And she's not here anymore." Rose said looking back. "Should I help her or..."

" And that goes double for your mother" Donna yelled at the taxi driver.

" Fiiine" she sighed. She walked up to Donna. "What does he think you're drunk?"

"yeah, and everyone else is charging double for Christmas, and it's not like I got money in my pocket."

"oh what...why would you not..oh wedding dress. I bet he would have kept asking about pockets too. Sorry how much do you need?"


	2. This again

She looked through her billfold. When she looked up Donna had already started asking other people. "Hey I was helping you pay! Donna!" She looked at her money again. " oh never mind it's all alien money! Donna?" Rose yelled.

Donna had got money from a stranger "bye space Barbie, you won't be missed" she said as she got in a cab.

"Rude and ginger, would ya look at that!" Rose said as brass instruments sounded off in the distance. It was a familiar sound, like she had heard last Christmas. She looked up

"NO, it's **you**" Rose said as she glared at the Santa robots. She whimpered in annoyance when she saw another...in Donna's cab. "But she was gone, the day was over!" She said as she walked in to the TARDIS.

"Okay! Have to fly and get her now so..um.. Help!?"

**A **button on the TARDIS to glow. **R**ose pushed it and the TARDIS lifted up. "okay now what.. Is there like a steering whe**e**l or something?" A controller started to glow in front of the monitor.

"Great! Okay s**o **let's see here." She went to the monitor and the controller and steered the TARDIS. Right through traffic.

"**B**loody hell," **s**h**e **said almost **r**unning in to cars. "All the alien theorist and torchwood-like places are going to go crazy."

She got to the cab Donna was in and toke a hair band and tied it to the controller to keep it locked. She opened the doors and looked at Donna. "Donna!" She yelled.

Donna said things but Rose couldn't hear her through the locked window. She panicked and went into the TARDIS. She grabbed a crowbar the doctor kept around.

" BACK UP!"

"WHAT?" Donna mouthed back. She flung it **v**ery hard **a**t the cab's window. It broke and just nearly missed Donna.

"SANTA's A ROBOT!"

"I can see **that**, now get the door open with the crowbar!" Rose repl**i**ed a**s **the car sped by. Rose ran back in and steered back to Donna. She looked at Donna again and she was popping the door open. She had **go**t.

"N**o**w what!" **D**onna asked.

"jump!"

"but I'm in a wedding dress!" She bellowed.

"Yes! You'll look fabulous while you're jumping to safety!"

"I don't know if can trust you. What happened to your friend.. Is he even alive?"

"Donna I don't think dying for him is possible! It wasn't my fault, he's the one that fell! I could have saved the world at my one risk but he's my stupid bloody hero! Now jump or see why Santa wants you!"

Donna jump and fell right on Rose. The doors closed behind her. Rose pushed her off and ran to the console. She steered them to the top of a building to get away. She was batting away smoke on the way up.

They walked out with smoke filling the room. "Okay, so let's give 'er a little time to cool off. So not a very good first day...so did we miss it?"

"yeah...but didn't you say it was a time machine?" Donna asked defeated.

"She's a time machine alright but, um.. Okay so it's like, when you land in a time line, you have established your own time line there and it would create a paradox by going back over it."

"What?"

"Time would get pissed."

"Oh well, now it's just a holiday." She said sitting down.

"Oi! How about it's the day ya got abducted by two people,...or the day ya almost got married! Even so, I honestly just thought holidays were days to get happy for no reason. I mean, we make meaning up for it, but it's really a big happy lie. It's wonderful." Rose was now sitting with her.

"Yeah, I guess." Donna said.

"I wonder why you got picked up by the TARDIS, I mean she doesn't just do that. Did you see anything um alien-ly recently? What's your job?"

"I work for HC Clements, I'm a temp, best in Chiswick. Hundred words a minute. They work in personal privacy stuff. They are just big lock smiths if ya ask me."

"ah, I see. That doesn't help at all... Your husband, what about him?"

"I met him 6 months ago, he offered me coffee so I excepted. We got coffee every day and the rest is history."

"six months?! Wait, you a Disney princesses?" Rose exclaimed.

"yeah, well he just kept asking and begging and I finally gave in."

"Sure, anyway we can't just let ya out again with out see what robot Santa wants with you. last time I dealt with them, they were pilot fish..just scavengers. That was last year! Right over there!" She said and pointed to her flat. I was on my own that day too, didn't do so well. But the day ended with my whole family partyin' and just..LIVING! Ya know!"

"Sounds nice, why didn't you do that this year, I know your friend's gone, but you can still have fun with your mum an' dad right?"

"No, dad's died when I was young and mum and Mickey is trapped with him. I don't know what I'm gonna miss the most!" She said in a sob-laugh.

"That's harsh, maybe you can come to the dinner with my family. Gramps would LOVE you." Donna's voice was followed by silence. " I don't mean to intrude, but how are they 'trapped'" Donna asked.

"Well, do you remember when cyberman and daleks were everywhere?"

"what?! No!"

"really?"

"I could have been in Rome, great vacation."

"okay fine, this will sound even more nutters then, anyway all my family got transported to a parallel universe and got trapped as a result of this massive battle.. They aren't dead though. Weeeell...time to go inside and see what's up."  
>-\(9.9)-

after preforming numerous scans the TARDIS instructed her to do, she had this to say.

"I don't have a clue."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Well we go to your wedding after party, but we bring magnets"

"Why magnets?" Donna asked.

"It will mess up the robots mechanics. But be careful with them. We are going to find really strong magnets. You'll only be able to use them once."

"magnets? No alien techno-junk? nothing I can't understand?"

"nothing I can't understand ethier! Just human solutions! It's one thing to have extensive jiggery-pokery knowledge, but it's even more clever to find a solution from earth!"

"Ha, space boy doesn't seem so important now does 'e?" Donna said laughing.

"yeah, but that's not all I liked about him...anyway lets go get the magnets." she said walking down the hall.


	3. Hagrid

**Why hello, it appears I have a follower. One. A single one, but still. I'm sorry I really don't work on this a lot but, thanks for the interest in my work. Ye.** C:

* * *

><p>Rose grabbed the magnets and headed back to the console room. She also brought a hand bag out. Donna didn't really have pockets. It was a nice bag, but whatever, she had more.<p>

"Here Donna. I got you a bag to carry your magnets in."

"wow! That's a great bag!" Donna said. It was a red silk bag with a silver handle and a blue stone on the clasp. " I guess that makes up for the kidnapping!" She said taking the piece out of her hand.

"hey consinder it a wedding gift. Well, Donna, it appears we have a building to walk through plus about what? A mile? Two? From the church. I think my cousin Elane got married there too." Rose said.

"oh, right. I totally forgot." Donna replied.

"yeah, tell me about it, when I meet the doctor with all the alien 'n stuff I forgot about my boyfriend. Who I thought was dead!" She said breaking out in giggles on her reminiscing style.

"You're a nutter!"

" ...a nutter that saved your live." Rose tried to argue.

"Oh well then, I guess a life saved makes up for a dead boyfriend!" Donna said hysterically.

"Well he isn't dead... Hey do you want other shoes?" Rose said looking down at painful looking stilettos. Those must hurt to walk in _let_ alone run. Although she had tried, it was the night she and at that ball where the hostest was from Vervous1-9. She danced with the doctor that night. She could have sworn he was leaning in for a kiss or to at least tell her something important when...

"yeah, get these bloody things off of me. 'urts like hell. I hope no one is in this building... I'd be the nutter!"

"I'll go get something for you just a sec." Rose said runing off into the TARDIS. _Always running _Donna thought. The funny thing was, Rose was think the same thing too, but about the Doctor. Or maybe not how he ran all the time but, why he did. And did she now do this for the same reason? No matter, she grabbed an old pair of running shoes from the wardrobe.

Sometimes she wishes she'd have shoes like these on adventures, but then she looks down at her feet. Converse. She got them for her birthday, from the doctor. That and a visit to her mum, which was always a gift that he was hated to give to her. They were pink and had scuff marks all over it from God knows what. They also had an inscription in gold on the side. It was bright, and the doctor said it was here name. She didn't think that was true, he was such a good lier... But not quite good enough.

"Rose! Rose, hello?" Donna screamed from the console room. Rose was brought back to real time and started to run back into the console room.

* * *

><p>They started going through the building, they had to duck a few times to avoid people but it was pretty aviodable considering it was Christmas day. Rose almost wanted to meet them, alone on Christmas must be really sad. And then she realized. It was.<p>

Althought they had to jump into the men's room once to avoid some one, it seemed to be really easier to make it out un spotted. Donna didn't like it but...

They started the mile and a half walk to the church. They mostly just talked a lot about their families and such. Mostly Donna. She told Rose about her gramps, Wilf, and how he would just love her, her mum, her fiancé and just how dreamy he was, and the evil Nyris.

"and what 'bout you Rose?" Donna asked. And with the reaction she got she wished she hadn't asked. She had that smile that people put on when they feel like they are going to throw up, rip up every piece of paper you ever touched, and then crying until you were void of all emotion. She was probably new to this too.

"oh well, my mum, she's good at slapping. Very defensive, but a great mum. She would go to the ends of the earth to protect what she loves. And she has. You kinda remind me of her. Oh the number of slaps you would give the doctor. But you'd still love him enough not to kill him." Although her mum did love the doctor, Jackie primarily liked him because he made her happy, she silently thought to herself.

"She sounds like a right woman!" Donna said, almost proud.

"yeah..." There was a long pause after that. Each secound was uncomfortable, and pressure built on Rose, like freezing a soda can. In trying to make it more solid it started to build up towards exploding.

"oh look the church!" Donna said, half excited to see her fiancé, and half excited to stop the ackwarness of the situation.

They ran up to the door happy to open it. Donna pushed it open with a mighty force. And her eyes came to... The party going on without her.

* * *

><p>Rose had to admitt, Donna was good at faking it. Better than she was at least. She walked over to the bar. A good place for right now. Close to drinks. Close to music. That will take her mind off of things right?<p>

Then she heard a song come over the speakers. She swore she heard it before... " a hot summer night felt like a net, I've got to find my baby yet" the singer proclaimed

"Huh, what is this song?" Rose said. "wait a secound.."

"... Turn my blue heart to red.

DOCTOR, DOCTOR, GIMME THE NEWS. I GOT A BAD CASE OF LOVIN' YOU"

And that was the very song that started what can only be described as a bought of defeated, quite, humorless, laughing that slowly descended into a horrible sob.

It was as if the universe saw her, saw her pain, saw her loss, saw her dispare...and then decided to make it worse.

"bad day?" the bartender asked, Rose tried to assume it was just to be nice, but his hands were ready to move in the way that might make a really expensive drink to a sad person in need of one. But she didn't care.

Because like the hands suggested she needed one.

"yea" Rose said trying to act like she didn't care but it was full of the "just cried" shaky lower-but-somehow-higher tone.

"Ah, how strong are we talkin', between stubbed toe and husband-daughter murder?" He paused a secound in thought. "I really hope it's not the latter, 'case that would have sounded really bad"

Rose chuckled, "no"

"Then what is it. You don't have to tell me the full story, it sounds like it happened recently. Trust me I know what it like to not want to tell people your story yet, I still haven't tell anyone about my mum about the break up I had in 6th grade. They think I married her" he said.

Rose chuclked again. This man, reguardless of being a 20-something curly haired ginger who was quite scrony looking, reminded her of Hagrid from Harry potter. The movie version at least.

"Do you by chance have the remedy for "person you loved but never got together with and all family and friends are gone"?" Rose asked.

"hold on" he said and turned to make the drink. He turned back, " did he/she love you back?"

"I think so..."

He turned back to make the drinks nodding his head. He turned back, "gone as in dead?"

"no, just... let's just say I'm probably not going to see them again."Rose replied, almost laughing, while fighting back her tears. Emotions are weird that way.

"ok. I can do this. You'll feel better I hope. You deserve too...I think." Then he finally turned around to actually make the drink.

That made Rose happy. How just nice people could be.

Even thought he is a bartender and its kinda his job.

* * *

><p><strong>there, wasn't that nice? I hope you adore it.<strong>


	4. What now?

After Rose got a pretty good drink, she had to admit, she decide to investigate. As much as she wanted it to, this wasn't going to go away.

And he wasn't coming back.

She looked around and spotted a guy with a camera. Maybe he had something on camera?, she thought. It was worth a shot. She strided over to the man, and tried to put he nice face on again.

"hello, my name is Rose," she said shaking his hand. He looked confused as to why someone would want to shake the camera guys hand. "Can I look at the wedding tape? Sorry,..um..legal reasons..." the camera guy, blank-expressioned, made some fashion of uhmm noise and handed over the camera.

She looked at the tape, Donna was walking down the aisle, when, there. Her whole body glowed gold and she was sucked up into the air. _It looks kinda like the heart of the TARDIS,_ Rose thought. So did the pilot fish obtain TARDIS energy? No, the couldnt have, the doctor said they were low level things, plus it hadn't been that long since the doctor left he would have saw this coming? Right?

"Thanks mate, everything looks... Non-lawsuit-ish. 's great." She said striding away, no longer caring about the relations of the camera man.

She looked around the room. Now what? She sat down in thought. She didn't know what to do. How could she fix this? How could she save Donna, save all these people? She was scared. She dint know how to do this. She didn't know where to begin or what to do. She didnt know how many people lives were in her hands. What if she fails? What if Donna dies? What if everyone here dies? What if the whole planet is destroyed because of her?!

She was gripping the seat with her nails and biting her lip. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that the whole world or more was just dropped on her, or the fact she wasn't exaggrating in the slightest. She heart was speeding at these thoughts. Everything in the life she chose was hyperbolized, everything intense and to its limits. But no that still wasn't the worst thing. She felt like barfing. The worst was the fact that it was getting to her first day.

The worse was thinking about him, and how long, she didn't know had he been doing this. Saving the world, beating endless foes, feeling the responsibltiy of the multiverse consume him. Oh god, her eyes were buning. With every single death, all the little insignificate people, he felt he failed. The world around Rose faded as she thought about how bad that must of felt. Because to him every life was significant, everyone was important, and good, and lovable in some god damned fashion. And he taught her that. That everyone gets a chance, even the villans, because he'd hate to kill another single aspect of good. No, even worse he was afraid of that.

And she taught him that things that seem to have no chance of good, need a chance too. She felt the tears sear her face. Even the daleks. And he became even better. GOD DAMN IT, THEy made ...each other...better.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Donna said touching her shoulder.

She wiped away tears as she was suddenly brought to reality again. "Oh, yeah I'm good." It was in that tone again, breaking, showing her clear discontent. She wasn't good at the mask yet. She heard it toke decades of practice. Even then...

"No your not. How- how long ago did you...lose him?" Donna asked quietly.

"um he-h..." She almost chuckled brushing away more tears. " well your right about not being okay."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought talking about it might help."

"no, it's fine," she said eyes shut. " It be absolutely lovely to talk to you later, but- just, enjoy your party. I need some time alone anyway."

"okay, just...it 'ill be okay." She said slowly walking back to her party.

They were all dancing. Together. In groups, or trios, or ...couples. She starred for a minute, at this one pair, she swore he looked like the dcotor for a split second. And he dipped his blonde partner and Rose was fighting back tears. Again. She didn't know why. No that was a lie. She was crying because it reminded her of the time Casandra possed her and at the end of that hectic day she fell. Right into his arms. Oh, and she does remember the kiss. To this day she doesn't know if it was her fancy or Cassandra's unbound confidence. Why, she was going to hate being alone. Not even without the doctor. She might have gotten over that. One day. Somehow. Because he would have wanted her too.

But no mum, no Mickey, no friends. All her friends didn't matter any more when she left. Or did they stop caring. It didn't matter. But just suffering like this was enough, but it was pure pain to do it alone, just space to talk to. With no mum to hug her and start talking about how she is wonderful and she needs compensation. No Mickey to make a joke wipe away her tears. And JACK! God she missed Jack, he would have flirted with her, and told her " Rosie, you are strong. You can make it through this." And the doctor. He would...he would do ducking everything to make her feel better. She could almost feel his hand intertwined with hers and his arms wrapped around her tight. His intense brown eyes burning into hers as he tells her that he will take her anywhere into space and time to keep her safe and happy.

No

She needed to focus. What could she do to make people safe? _The magnets, if I put them hooked in the door way when the robots pass it will stop them right away._ She busied herself immedately to keep her mind off of everything except the tasks at hand. She grabbed the magnets out of Donna's bag which was on the table. After retrieving what she needed she put in a safer place. Kidnapped is bad enough without being stolen from. She walked over to the door frame and looked for places to mount the magnets. There were flower vases mounted to the wall. Plastic. Good, that means the magnets won't stick to them. She then lifted the heave cylindrical mageantes and slipped them into the vases. They were lucky able to hold the magnets up.

She finished and sat back in her chair. Now what. She tried to remember information about pilot fish from last Christmas. He had just regenerated, he was out cold until- the tree!

She walked over to the thing, and looked around to make sure no one was around it. She started to examine the branches. But what was she looking for? Wires? As she examined the tree she came to realize something. It was just a tree. Maybe she did over exaggerate the danger. She looked at the baubles dangling from the tree. They were pretty. She grabbed one and twisted it on the branch. Then she accidentally pulled off entirely. Some was off though. It was like she felt something inside it.

Then it got hot, and the next secound a pound noise filled the air and cuts filled her face. It exploded in her hand.


End file.
